


Naughts And Crosses

by rain_in_a_graveyard



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Board Games, Detention, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Noughts and Crosses, Party Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_in_a_graveyard/pseuds/rain_in_a_graveyard
Summary: Harry and Draco have been acting up a bit too much lately and McGonagall has had enough. While spending the night in detention, Harry finds, what appears to be, an old muggle game in an unused cupboard and convinces Draco to play a round.(Chapters are usually going to be rather short, just a warning)(EDIT- I will no longer be pursuing this fic as I'm having a rather difficult time in this point in  my life, sorry to everyone, but I have issues going on at the moment...but honestly, feel free to continue my writing if you feel like it, it doesn't bother me)





	1. -Chapter 1-

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official FanFiction and I'm typing it on my iPod so if there are any mistakes you can certainly blame me. Comments are greatly appreciated, as I am welcome to tips to help improve my writing!

"Scar head!"

"Ferret Face!"

"Git!"

"Dickhead!"

"Cunt!"

"Twat!"

"Dipshit!"

"BOYS, THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!"

Harry turns to his left to find an absolutely furious McGonagall standing in the entrance to the transfiguration classroom, hands on hips, and stoney faced. He was in the middle of, what would have been, a full fledged fight, had it not been for the interruption. 

Hoping like hell he doesn't appear to be dripping with embarrassment, Harry attempts to stutter out (what he hopes) is a complete, if not acceptable, sentence "Uhhh, hello..um.. Professor, I was just..uhh.."

"There will be no need for an explanation, Mr Potter, I can very well see the disagreement that was, only a moment ago, occurring between you and Mr Malfoy" says Professor McGonagall matter of factly. 

"Um, right" Harry, rather sheepishly, blurts out. 'DAMN' he thinks to himself, as he watches the professor walk over to them. 

"My apologies Professor, I was merely trying to give Potter a few tips to help him out with his lack of intelligence"

"Fuck off, Malfoy, you were not"

"Language, Mr Potter"

"Sorry, Professor"

"Yeah, Language Potty, or we'll have to owl your parents, oh that's right..."

Professor McGonagall cuts him off with a stern "Mr Malfoy!" 

Harry has to strain his ears to hear, what he thinks, is a forced apology come from his rivals mouth. 

"Alright, what will it be this time? Cleaning the common rooms? Helping the house elves in the kitchen? Patrolling with Filch?" It's a question Harry has been asking rather frequently the past couple of days, and had hoped he didn't have to ask again for a while, yet here he was. 

"Actually, Mr Potter, I have a rather unique punishment for you two today. You will both meet me in my office at precisely 5pm tomorrow night, no excuses, I shall tell you then what I have in store for the pair of you" 

"Yes, Professor" both Harry and Malfoy answered simultaneously, neither risking a glance at the other, for fear of looking away from the professor (although neither would ever admit it). 

"I will see you both there, then. Let us hope this is the last time"

Professor McGonagall finally left to take control of the lesson. Although it had not started yet, most pupils were silent attempting to listen in on the conversation between the trio.

Harry and Malfoy skulked off to their seats without giving each other anything more than a hate filled glance. As Harry reached his table he growled out a low "you won't believe what Malfoy just got me into!" to Ron and Hermione, who, like everyone else, had been dead quiet throughout the whole thing. Malfoy, no doubt was having a very similar conversation with Pansy and Blaise, if the brief, yet disgusted, glances they were giving Harry were anything to go by.


	2. -Chapter 2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the aftermath of the last chapter plus a bit more ^_=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait a while to write another chapter but I had nothing else to do so here I am...

By the time transfiguration was over, Harry had filled Ron and Hermione in on as many details as he either knew or remembered from the conversation with McGonagall earlier on. He had just finished his, slightly over exaggerated, tale, when Hermione spoke up. 

"Wait, so you don't have any idea as to what McGonagall wants you and Malfoy to do?" 

"Not a clue" 

"Blimey, Harry, another detention because of Malfoy? Anyone would think you two LIKE spending time locked in a room together with no one around to see what you 'get up to', if you know what I mean" Ron winked at Harry as he said the last few words of his sentence, indicating something Harry really didn't want to think about, not today, not tomorrow, not EVER. 

"Ron!" Hermione's horrified gasp echoed throughout the empty hallway they were currently dawdling along on their way to the Gryffindor common room. "I'm sure Harry's nervous enough waiting for what will happen tomorrow night without you planting ideas in his head!" She finished her sentence with a huff, signaling that she wasn't contributing to the conversation as long as the other two boys were still on the same topic as they currently were. 

"Okay, fine!" Ron put up both his hands in mock defeat "But don't be surprised if Harry tries to sneak his new boy toy into the common room after they've finished detention tomorrow! By the way, Harry, if you end up with Malfoy in the next week, you owe Seamus 5 Galleons" Ron added as an afterthought. 

"Why would I owe him 5 Galleons? No, scratch that, why would I owe anyone anything?" Harry asked, rather surprised. 

There was no reply.

The only thing that gave his friends away, was the faked innocence playing its way onto Rons face, and the fact Hermione went slightly pink and she had a strange look on her face that meant she wanted to say something. Ron seemed to notice this as well because he looked his girlfriend straight in the eyes and slowly shook his head, clearly trying, and undoubtedly failing, to go undetected by Harry. 

~~~

It was around 5pm when they arrived at the common room in silence, Harry's mind had been working non stop since the small hint that something was up, had come from Ron about 10 minutes ago, on the other side of the castle. Why would he owe Seamus any amount of money? Had he made a bet he had forgotten about, or was Ron just pulling his leg? 

Harry was snapped out of his trance a while later when he was sitting on a large, red, armchair near the fireplace. It took him a couple of seconds to realise he had let his thoughts trail off, and was in fact staring into the face of a concerned looking Neville, who was waving a piece of folded parchment in front of his face. "Harry?! Hello? Earth to Harry!"

"Huh, what..Oh hey, sorry Neville, must have been daydreaming for a while there. What is it that you wanted?"

"Just to give you this letter, it's from McGonagall, something about you and Malfoy" Neville tossed Harry the letter "As for the whole 'daydreaming' thing, you might want to change it to 'early Thursday-morning dreaming' or something catchy like that, it's 1 o'clock!"

"IT IS?!" Harry exclaimed in surprise. He must have been here for the last 8 hours! 

"'Fraid so, mate"

"Oh merlin, thanks a heap Nev, I owe ya one"

"Trust me Harry, you owe me well more than one" Neville replied as he turned on his heel and left in the direction of the boys dormitories. Neville was right, Harry did owe him more than one, probably somewhere around 25. This is far from the first time Neville had saved him from a near sleepless night in the common room. Harry didn't know how it kept happening, but it just did. Rubbing at his tired eyes beneath his wire rimmed glasses, Harry picked up the note, examined it as closely as his one am self could, and carelessly unfolded the slip of parchment. It read;

Harry, 

I have changed the original time we had organised for you to join me (Along with Mr Malfoy, as I am sure you are aware) in detention from 6pm to 6am, as I feel an early start will be a more suitable time for learning the consequences of your, so called, 'disagreement', earlier on with Mr Malfoy, and will therefore take less time for the message to sink in. The meeting place will remain the same as before, along with the date. Remember, there are to be no excuses as to why you may be either late or a no show, for I will not waste my time rescheduling the detention with the pair of you. 

-Minerva McGonagall

Harry tossed the paper onto the table in front of him, sighed, and stood up with a slight wobble. He really needed to start keeping track of the time better. 6am! He had only a mere 5 hours before he would meet in the professor's office, along with Malfoy of course, to carry out his punishment. Why she felt the need to change it to an ungodly hour of the morning he did not know. What did she need a 'more suitable time' for anyway?. As Harry ambled his way up the stairs, he wondered to himself if he would have enough time for a quick snack before six, probably not. Along with that vaguely disappointing thought, he wondered what what Malfoy would think of the new time arrangements. Oh fuck, a new, scary, concept had just occurred to him. Malfoy was probably one of those 'I hate mornings' people, meaning he would be more hostile to Harry than usual, oh joy...

Harry climbed into his bed in the boys dorms, grunting as he did so. Not even bothering to change into his pyjamas. Harry fell asleep within seconds, forgetting about all of the rapidly approaching events that would follow the hour of six am in Hogwarts castle.


	3. -Chapter 3-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of detention, plus an embarrassing run in with a friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't a very long one but I needed to get something up in preparation for the next few (possibly bigger) chapters.

Harry squinted through the faint rays of sunlight trickling into his dorm room. He had woken up before anyone else in the shared boys dorm, meaning he would have to be relatively quiet when he finally decided to drag his lazy arse out of bed. 

As he reached for the glasses on the dresser next to his bed, his wandering hand came across a crumpled note. Harry picked the seemingly familiar paper up and began to read. 

'OH' He thought, as the memories of the night prior (Or rather, morning), came crashing into his mind like the shock of jumping into a frozen lake. Harry rushed to check the time on his pocket watch; 5:36, phew. He had almost forgotten about his 'meeting' with Professor McGonagall. Harry would have dozed off again and slept through the time he and Malfoy were meant to arrive, had it not been for this accidental reminder. 

"Bloody hell" He whispered to himself as he stood up and summoned a fresh pair of boxers to wear. The boxers Harry received weren't really the ones he was aiming for but he supposed that no one would see them (He hoped not, anyway), so the golden snitch ones wouldn't matter all that much for today. As he pulled the silk boxers over his bony hips, he caught a glimpse of movement in his peripheral vision. The noises of rustling bed sheets let Harry know that one of his dorm mates had woken up in the process of himself getting dressed rather lethargically. A snort of amusement made its way to his ears from the other side of the room. 

'Oh great, there goes that plan' Harry thought to himself, a small wave of regret tumbling through his veins as he realised whoever was awake behind him had just seen his, admittedly incredibly embarrassing, boxer shorts. He hopes it's anyone but the person he KNOWS will give him so much shit for this. 'So, so, much shit' He thinks. and going by the direction of the snort, it's either that certain person, or Dean, who Harry happens knows for a fact Dean never wakes before 7 am. It's not even 6 am yet, which means...

"Good morning, oh great chosen one, A.K.A wearer of novelty quidditch underwear"

Harry sighs. A mumbled "Morning, Seamus..." makes it's way into the otherwise quiet dorm.

"Mornin' Harry, where are you wandering off to so early on a Thursday morning?" says Seamus, a bit too enthusiastically for Harry's liking.

Slightly pissed off at Seamus, he asks "Going by your tone, you know perfectly well where I'm 'off to', don't you?" It didn't really sound like a question when he said it, but more of a statement. "Cunt" he murmurs to himself, going unnoticed by the other person in the room. 

"Damn right I do" He told Harry "And it's bloody entertaining"

"Yeah, for you maybe, not quite as cheery on this side of the situation, however" Stated Harry matter of factly.

Seamus huffed a sound of entertainment "There's no 'maybe' about it, I'm afraid, mate. It's flippin' hilarious!" He let out a small chuckle and smirked at Harry "Who knows, McGonagall might even get you and Malfoy to sort out all of that unresolved sexual tension that's been going on for the past seven years" Seamus put a bit of emphasis on the last couple of words as he spokes them to Harry. 

Harry decided not to bother replying to the remark made by his dorm-mate, partially because he doesn't know what to think of people thinking he and Malfoy have a 'thing', and partially because he just flat out doesn't know HOW to respond to something like that. Instead, he gathered the rest of his things he has yet to pack for the day. Walking towards the door, he took hold of his wand and sent Seamus a view of his middle finger when the other boy burst into loud, hearty, laughter and who, quite clearly, had no second thought about waking their currently sleeping friends. Harry closed the door softly (As a course of habit), although there's not much point now, as his dorm-mate was still lost in fits of rough giggles behind the oak door. 

It's going to be a long day, and Harry damn well knew it, seeing as he has a detention so early on in the day. 'With Malfoy, of all people!' His brain oh so helpfully reminded him. On top of all that, there was also the fact his friend had already been given an unintentional glimpse at Harry in his worst pair of boxers. 'Seamus has probably woken up everyone else and told them all by now, bloody brilliant...' Although he knows it's true, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and carried on scuffing his feet to Professor McGonagall's office. 

As Harry arrived at his destination, he put an ear to the door and listened. No voices emerge from behind it. This meant that either McGonagall is going to be incredibly strict, or Malfoy hadn't arrived yet. He secretly hopes it's the latter. 

Harry sucks in a big breath and creaked the door wide open.


	4. -Chapter 4-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduced to detention as well as a challenge, against Draco Malfoy of all people!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took my sweet time writing this chapter, I know, sorry for that but I couldn't quite figure out how to put it together...
> 
> I also didn't proof read this chapter all that much either (I know, naughty me, but to be fair it is nearly midnight) so if there are any mistakes you come across please tell me and I'll fix them.

As Harry swung the office door open to it's full extent and stood awkwardly in the doorway, he watched Professor McGonagall look up from the quiet conversation she was having with the person Harry would be joining in detention. Draco Malfoy. At Harry's, slightly too dramatic, arrival, Malfoy swiveled gracefully around in the wooden desk chair he was sat on and shot a look charged with daggers into Harry's eyes. To say he looked like he wanted to be anywhere than here was a large understatement, in fact, Malfoy's eyes didn't leave Harry's until after Harry had made his way quickly across the office and sat on the vacant chair three feet away from his own.

"Good morning, Mr Potter" Stated McGonagall distractedly.

Harry didn't even have time to blink, let alone reply to the professor's words, before she began speaking to both the boy's seated in front of her.

"Now, for your punishment, the two of you will stay locked away in this room for the remainder of the day, there will be no need for either of you to use your school books so I will be taking both of your bags with me on my way out. I presu-"

She didn't get to finish the rest of her sentence, as Malfoy had taken it upon himself to speak up. "You expect me to stay locked in this tiny old room for the ENTIRE day? That's torture enough in itself, but with Potter of all people? That's bloody well pushing it!" Malfoy seemed to remember he was talking to a professor, and not some third year Hufflepuff, so he ended his sentence with a small "Pardon my tone, Professor" and even had the decency to fake a look of apology.

McGonagall didn't look too impressed, but replied all the same "That is what I was just in the midst of saying, was it not? Yes, I do expect you two to stay in this room all day, but, feel free to do whatever you wish to while in here, anything other than hurting and or killing one another that is"

"So, you're not staying?" Asked Harry, slightly shocked that the professor would let two rowdy students, like them, to be locked in her office for the entire day without visiting or staying to keep watch over the happenings.

"That is correct" She replied.

"You actually trust us?" Malfoy questioned, not quite believing what the Professor had just told them. 'She must have gone mad!' He thought to himself, thinking a very similar thing to what Harry was just moments before.

"Oh, no, of course I don't trust you two! But, what I do believe, is that it will be better for you two 'destructive souls' to stay away from the rest of the population of Hogwarts for the time being. Safely locked away to sort out this animosity between you, as the rest of us sit back in peace and quiet outside of these doors, whilst a pure chaos of emotion is erupting from behind them" McGonagall paused before adding on another couple of sentences. "I do hope you sort out this, not quite so little, issue between the both of you. Also, do at least TRY to be civil, gentlemen, otherwise you may resort to whatever seems to work, be it a fight or a simple board game, plenty of which line the back shelves might I add"

That was the last thing the Professor said to the pair of shocked looking boys, who were standing halfway across the small office, before turning on her heel and practically gliding out of the room.

The two people left standing in silence in the middle of the room, made no move to initiate any conversation at all, they simply stood there looking as awkward as ever. "So..." Said Harry, in the hopes of getting more than an insult aimed towards him out of Malfoy.

"'So' indeed" Malfoy replied, no trace of venom in his voice.

They stood like that for about another two minutes before Malfoy finally came to his senses, went over to take a comfier chair than the ones they had previously occupied from the corner of the room, and gracefully plonked himself down in it and stared at Harry expectantly, waiting for him to make a move. When Harry just continued to stare off into space, he made a firm grunting noise with the back of his throat, which, thankfully, grabbed his attention almost immediately. "Huh? Oh, right...I, uh..um...yeah" Harry stuttered out, before looking around the room, taking in the office for the first time since he had entered it. Quickly deciding on where to go and what to do, Harry walked over to the shelves McGonagall had previously mentioned and began to skim through the titles of various board games and puzzles. His eyes landed on, what looked like, an interesting board game. It stuck out from all the rest, as it was a faded, yet bright orange colour, with dashes of the deepest black Harry had ever seen running along the edges of the slim box. The box sat near the top of the shelf, slightly out of Harry's grasp.

"Care for a game, Malfoy?"

"Depends, what do you have in mind? If you even have one of those of course" he ended his reply with a trademark Malfoy smirk, you know the one.

"Looks like the box says 'Noughts and Crosses', well, from what I can make out it does anyway." Harry said, ignoring the dig Malfoy had just had at his intelligence, or lack of it, for that matter.

"Isn't that an old muggle game?" Asked Malfoy, who was slightly more interested now at the prospect of playing a muggle game that he had never tried before.

"Yeah, it is. Now, back to my original question, care for a game?"

"Sure, what the heck..." He replied, trying to sound reluctant, although he didn't think it worked all that much.

"Great" Harry exclaimed, moving to grab one of the uncomfortable wooden chairs from earlier. It could help him reach the top shelf at least.

"What are you doing, Potter? Just grab the game" Malfoy said, not quite understanding why Harry couldn't just reach up and grab the damn game without having to be eye level with the bloody thing.

Harry hesitated for a fraction of a second before answering Malfoy. "I can't reach" He said truthfully.

"Here, let me then. Knowing you, you'll slip and knock yourself out and McGonagall will think it was me!" He said with irritation.

"Fine, go on then" Answered Harry, thinking to himself 'He does have a point actually, knowing my luck, although I could care less about who McGonagall blames'.

As Malfoy reached his arm up to retrieve the game, Harry became slightly jealous at the few inches of an upper hand Malfoy had on him. When he had raised his arm and began moving things around to reach the box, his shirt had lifted up a few centimetres along with it, drawing Harry's attention and making him flush a light shade of pink. Not really realising what he was currently doing, he continued with his staring. He thought it was a small miracle at how pale the other boy was, and found it rather attractive. Although he would likely never admit it to anyone, he barely even accepted his own train of thought for that matter, let alone want to share it with the world. Harry stopped staring only when Malfoy had gotten down the box from the shelf, and his shirt had slid neatly back into place.

"Ready to lose, Potter?"


	5. -Chapter 5-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reeeeeeeeeeeeeally short chapter but I needed to write SOMETHING about these two dorks.

_**-"Ready to lose Potter?"-** _

 

 

"Not likely, Malfoy" Harry replied with a barely noticeable smirk playing it's way across his face. 

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see about that" Said Malfoy, not even bothering to look over his shoulder at Harry, as he made his way to the small coffee table in the centre of the room. "Are you coming or not, Potter?" He asked, after Harry had remained where he had been standing, not looking as though he was about to move towards the table anytime soon. 

Harry decided to reply with a bit of cheek (And a muggle saying, for the pure joy of confusing the Slytherin) "Hold your horses, would ya? We've got all day, after all" He began to walk over to the table, silently chuckling to himself at the other boys puzzled expression. 

It was after only a few seconds of bewilderment that Malfoy finally pulled himself together, coming to the conclusion that Harry had finally lost his marbles, if there were even any there to begin with, that is. "So, do you know how to play, or did you just pick a random game because of the colourful packaging?" He asked with curiosity finding it's way into his voice, even if he didn't intend for it to. 

"Of course I know how to play, it's only 'Nought and Crosses' after all, it's like the simplest game there is!" Harry said, sounding a bit more offended than he probably should have been, but he couldn't help it and had to hope that Malfoy hadn't heard the hurt in his voice.

"Okay, you can start then since you're so sure of yourself" Malfoy said, a cocky grin etching it's way onto his pale lips.

"Fine"

"Fine"


	6. -Chapter 6- (RULES)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic rules of the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't be stuffed actually writing the rules into the story, so let's just say the next chapter is written after they have read the rules for themselves, here you go-

-RULES-

-Normal noughts and crosses board  
-Two players  
-Whenever someone puts down a counter, the magic of the board allows them to either; say something they like of the other person, or do a dare that the board gives them  
-If they do not perform either of the above tasks up to the boards standards, they must do something the other person tells them to do (It then has to be up to the standards THAT person sets while explaining the task)  
-No one can leave the room/stop playing until a game has been WON, if the game ends in a tie, the board resets itself and the cycle continues  
-The winner of the game gets the satisfaction of setting the other person a day long dare, the second person MUST complete the whole day, or the timer resets  
-During the game, the two players will have no way of communicating with anyone not playing the board game  
-The board game only works for people that knew each other well/had a strong bond before the game began  
-For every time the winner cheats/sabotages, an hour will be taken OFF of the losers end dare time  
-For every time the loser cheats/sabotages, an hour will be ADDED to the losers end dare time


	7. -SMALL UPDATE-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update as to why I havn't updated in nearly a month, that's including the 'rules' as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance :/

Yeah, yeah, I am well aware I have not updated anything in a while, I'm not pleased with myself either. But, as I have had multiple assignments for school these past few weeks I was unable to do much in the way of writing. Fortunately, today is the very first day of the school holidays (in NZ) and I will be able to get back on track, hopefully avoiding as much writer's block along the way as possible! I really look forward to continue with this fic, so don't give up on me just yet, guys...I am a pathetic human being, I'm well aware of that, but let's hope I can get motivated at some point during the coming days to actually do something. I suppose even writing this tiny apology note has gotten me back on track for the time being, I just hope it will continue.

That's all for now, cya round!

-rain_in_a_graveyard


	8. -Chapter 7/8-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the game, only time and a couple embarrassing moments will reveal the victor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza, it's been a while, hasn't it?? Soo, I completely forgot I was even writing this fic, only to be reminded by a simple email...Aaaanyway, enjoy the chapter, it's been a long time coming!

"So, who's starting off?"

"I think I will, since I'm the only one out of the both of us that actually knows HOW to" Harry answered, in what he hoped, was a reasonable tone for the situation.

"Very funny, Potter. Get on with it then, why don't you?" Replied a rather bored looking Draco Malfoy.

Harry pulled a face at the other boy "oh yeah, cause it's not like we have all day or anything, aye Malfoy?" 

"Exactly. Entirely NOT my fault either, I'll have you know, Potter" He said in a 'know it all' voice, not too unlike his father, Lucius Malfoy, either. Merlin forbid Harry had to deal with yet another squeaking voice at the back of his head, as he often did. Only after hearing Lucius go on and on about irrelevant topics at different encounters, that is. 

"Alright, alright, enough, I'll go!" Said Harry, attempting to avoid as many arguments as possible for today. He did have to spend an ENTIRE day with the prat, thanks to a certain professor, so he though he should at least try to engage in a few somewhat civil conversations. 

"Well, I'm waiting" came the monotone reply. 

Harry placed down a single, orange, counter into the board. Nothing unusual, right? 

Except, he's Harry Potter. Nothing ever goes the way it was planned for Harry Potter, now does it? 

At least that's what he was thinking as soon as a written message popped up, hovering next to the board game. All magnificent looking with its elegant joined handwriting, and deep, black, luminescent glow around the font. 

Nothing ever goes smoothly for Harry Potter, now does it?


	9. -Chapter 9-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is given a difficult task as the very FIRST 'Noughts and Crosses' challenge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have any ideas for future dares/compliments? I've already got the FINAL day long challenge in mind (for now at least), but any other ones are welcome and appreciated!

*Harry Potter, compliment or dare? You may only select one option* 

Out of all the things... 

Harry has no idea about what's going on. One thing he does know, though, is that he greatly regrets going first. 

"Aye? What's this about?"

Malfoy looks just as confused as Harry for once. He sits across the board, reading over and over again, the floating text that has just seemingly appeared out of no where. 

"Not sure, but it looks as though you have to choose an option, Potter" Malfoy finally drawls. 

"No shit, Malfoy" 

"Then go!"

"Well, how do I select an option, then, if you're so eager to get going?" questions Harry. 

"I don't know, that's something you'll just have to figure out on your own, because I'm certainly not going to risk looking like an utter idiot trying to do something that obviously isn't the correct option for replying to the damn thing" Says Malfoy, seemingly proud of his little speech, which he has somewhat lost a bit of breath over, as he whipped it all out at once. 

'Whipped it out'? Harry thinks to himself. 'Is that the correct arrangement of words for this context? Probably not..' 

"Dare" Harry says aloud, not quite sure of what other option he has to reply to the board game. 

Surprised, Harry sees that the writing has changed to form a new set of words. 

*Apply lipstick to the person sitting across from you* 

'Fuck' Harry thinks, and he can tell that the 'person sitting across from him', has just had the exact same thought as himself. They sit in silence for around 20 or so seconds, just staring and rereading the sentence before them. A timer appears next to the text, along with a small tube of lipstick that makes its way into Harry's hand. 'Oh merlin, what have I gotten myself into??' 

"Get on with it already, would you? It's not like I'm any happier than you about this situation, Potter" Malfoy's voice comes from across the board. 

Harry stares down at the pinkish red coloured stick of makeup sitting in his hand, waiting to be applied to Malfoys pale lips. He sighs. "Fine, come here then".


End file.
